


[Podfic] Overture

by Podphile



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: First Time, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 04:45:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4815557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Podphile/pseuds/Podphile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short snippet on how John and Sherlock might have got together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Overture

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Overture](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2695166) by [Kate_Lear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kate_Lear/pseuds/Kate_Lear). 



> Many thanks to Kate_Lear for granting permission to podfic this lovely little fic!
> 
> As always, feedback is extremely welcome. Both on my performance and on my editing :) Enjoy!

Runtime - 27:35

[Mediafire Link](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/cp966yuqlawo62n/Overture_Podfic.mp3)


End file.
